Em Meio a Tempestade
by Lisse Tiger
Summary: Mione desconfia que algo está errado em seu namoro com Rony. Mas em um instante tudo que acreditava ser sólido ruiu ao seu redor. E um acontecimento inesperado vira seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Seus sentimen
1. Perdendo o Controle

**- Capítulo Um -**

**Perdendo**** o ****Controle******

**_AVISO:_** Se você gosta muito do Ronald eu recomendo a não ler a fic porque nós não gostamos dele, então não me mandem e-mails ou comments me xingando depois. Eu avisei!

**Nota:** Essa é a nossa primeira fanfic. Ela é H/Hr, tem uma música por capítulo, uma Hermione muito louca, um Harry um tanto quanto interessante e um Rony sem comentários...

* * *

**Losing Grip - Avril Lavigne**

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_

_(Você está ciente do que você me faz sentir, baby)_

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_

_(Agora mesmo me sinto invisível, como se eu não fosse real)_

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?_

_(Você não me sentiu te abraçando?)_

_Why'd you turn away?_

_(Porque você se distanciou?)_

_Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,_

_(Aqui está o que tenho a dizer eu fui deixada lá para chorar,)_

_waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_

_(esperando lá fora rindo com um olhar fixo)_

_That's when I decided_

_(Quando decidi)_

_[refrão]_

_Why should I care_

_(Por que deveria ligar?)_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_(Porque você não estava lá quando tive medo, estava tão sozinha)_

_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_

_(Você, você precisa ouvir eu estou começando a tropeçar,)_

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

_(Estou perdendo o controle e estou nessa sozinha)_

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place_

_(Eu sou mais uma garota que você colocou ao seu lado, para pegar o lugar de alguém?)_

_When you turn around can you recognize my face_

_(Quando você se virar pode reconhecer meu rosto?)_

_You used to love me, you used to hug me_

_(Você costumava me amar, me abraçar)_

_But that wasn't the case_

_(mas esse não é o caso)_

_Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there_

_(Nada estava bem, eu fui deixada lá para chorar,)_

_waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_

_(esperando lá fora rindo com um olhar fixo)_

_That's when I decided_

_(Quando decidi)_

_[refrão]_

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

_(Chorando alto, estou chorando alto,)_

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

_(Chorando alto, estou chorando alto)_

_Open your eyes_

_(Abra seus olhos__)_

_Open up wide_

_(Abra bem__)_

_Why should I care_

_(Por que deveria ligar?)_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_(Porque você não estava lá quando tive medo, estava tão sozinha)_

_Why should I care_

_(Por que deveria ligar?)_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_(Porque você não estava lá quando tive medo, estava tão sozinha)_

_Why should I care_

_(Por que deveria ligar?)_

_If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere_

_(Se você não liga então eu também não ligo não estamos indo a lugar nenhum)_

_Why should I care_

_(Por que deveria ligar?)_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_(Porque você não estava lá quando tive medo, estava tão sozinha)_

_Why should I care_

_(Por que deveria ligar?)_

If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere 

_(Se você não liga então eu também não ligo não estamos indo a lugar nenhum)_

     Hermione olhou pela janela e viu que já escurecia. Resolveu tomar um banho rápido antes que Rony viesse busca-la para descerem juntos para jantar, como faziam quase todos os dias desde que haviam começado a namorar.

     Enquanto tomava banho lembrou-se do dia em que Rony a pedia em namoro algumas semanas atrás.

     _Era a primeira partida da Grifinória no campeonato de quadribol. Jogavam contra a Sonserina. O jogo estava empatado, 150 à 150. Eles já estavam jogando há horas. Então em questão de minutos tudo aconteceu: Rony fez uma defesa extraordinária, Harry apanhou o pomo e Madame Hooch apitou o final do jogo. Hermione desceu eufórica para a porta do vestiário para comemorar com eles. Rony e Harry desceram das vassouras e vieram correndo em sua direção para abraça-la. Os três caíram rindo no chão. Então Rony, o primeiro a se levantar, a ajudou a ficar de pé e ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, olhou nos seus olhos, e disse:_

_     - Mione... Bem... Eu tô tão feliz... Você quer namorar comigo? - E antes que Hermione pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Rony lhe beijou. Foi só um selinho, mas foi mais que suficiente para que todo mundo zoasse. Hermione, constrangida, só conseguiu distinguir do vozerío um coro de "Aceita! Aceita!". Rony, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior, aproveitou a deixa e lhe perguntou:_

_     - E então? Você não vai nos desapontar, não é?!_

_     Hermione sem saber o que fazer, olho para Harry em busca de ajuda. Mas o garoto olhava para o lado com uma expressão distante, parecia alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Hermione então, ainda sem saber ao certo o que fazer, ensaiou um sorriso e falou com uma voz que expressava mais firmeza do que realmente sentia:_

_     - Tudo bem, eu aceito._

     E foi assim. "Foi assim que comecei a namorar." pensou. Sem a mínima certeza de que agira acertadamente.

     Se fosse honesta consigo mesma admitiria que até hoje não tinha essa certeza. E admitiria também que não sabia se amava Rony. Gostava dele, é verdade, gostava de estar com ele, queria vê-lo feliz, mas ama-lo? Não, não tinha certeza se o amava. E às vezes tinha a impressão de que Rony também não a amava. Só não entendia porque foi então que ele a pediu em namoro. "Eu preciso conversar com ele, esclarecer tudo." E com esse pensamento se dirigiu a porta do seu quarto para espera-lo. E esperou. E esperou mais um pouco. Então, quando sua paciência se esgotou, decidiu procura-lo. Dirigiu-se à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, mas ele não estava lá. Sem saber onde procura-lo, resolveu descer para o Salão Principal. Seguindo um impulso, resolveu cortar caminho por um outro corredor. E quando já estava quase chegando ouviu uma voz familiar. Então apressando o passo sorrindo fez a curva preparando-se para dar um "puxão de orelha" nele.

     Mas a cena q viu a fez congelar onde estava.

     Rony estava abraçado com Lilá Brown. Sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que a fez rir. Depois a beijou.

     Hermione sentiu que seu mundo ruía ao seu redor. - Rony...? - murmurou - não. É claro que não era o Rony. Rony estava no Salão Principal. Estava escuro... Ela estava vendo coisas. Só podia ser isso...

     Mas como que para lhe provar que estava errada, ele virou o rosto e ela viu com clareza a verdade. Ela se sentiu invadida por uma raiva imensa e se dirigiu aos dois:

     - SEU DESGRAÇADO! FILHO DA MÃE! É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DE MIM, É?! - Esbravejou com todas as suas forças.

     - Mi... Mione? - gaguejou Rony - O que você está fazendo aqui?... Não é nada disso que você está pensando. Eu só estava... é... estava...

     - Ensinando essa daí cinco maneiras diferentes de morrer sufocada. Ou essa "zinha" que estava te ajudando a desentupir sua boca? - Gritou furiosa.

     - Epa, espera aí! Cuidado com que fala, _queridinha_. "Essa da" é a mamãezinha! - disse a outra com uma voz pedante.

     - Cala essa boca, sua oferecida. Sua desfrutável. - gritou Hermione, e continuou em um tom de alerta - Se dá algum valor à sua integridade física, CALA A BOCA!

     - Cala você, sua despeitada. Não deu valor ao Roniquinho e ele veio procurar em outro lugar. Você perdeu ele. Não adianta dar chilique. Tá com raivinha, é? Perdeu sua vez, queridinha. A **grande** Hermione Granger perdeu! PER-DEU! Ha, ha! - Rebateu Lilá em alto e bom tom, mais para a platéia que se formava do que para Hermione.

     - Eu te avisei, seu monte de porcaria, sua vaca nojenta. - gritou Hermione. Sacou sua varinha e lançou uma azaração sobre a outra que fez as espinhas da Heloísa Midgeon parecerem detalhes charmosos.

     - Mione! - gritou Rony, mas logo se arrependeu, pois a garota virou a varinha em sua direção - Calma Mione! Muita calma nessa hora... - disse abobalhado com o olhar da garota.

     Hermione oscilava entre transforma-lo em uma perereca verruguenta cheia de sardas ou num rato sarnento de pelo vermelho cheio de pulgas. Acabou se decidindo pelo rato , pois podia dar de presente ao Bichento, que adora "brincar" com a comida. Mas antes que pudesse transfigura-lo, ouviu "experlliarmus!" e sua varinha voou longe. Ela olhou para os lados e só então percebeu que o lugar estava lotado. Parecia que toda e escola tinha ido dar uma passadinha ali. E todos olhavam para ela. Mais raiva de Rony, sé é que era possível, por lhe sujeitar a mais essa humilhação. Olhou com todo o desprezo que sentia e disse numa voz que tremia no esforço de conter a raiva:

     - Rony, essa vai ser a única vez que eu vou te dizer isso, por tanto, finja por um instante que não tem cérebro de trasgo. Presta bastante atenção e ouça bem: Eu não quero mais falar com você e tampouco quero desculpas ou explicações. Não quero...

     - Não quer, não quer, não quer! Até com a testa enfeitada essa aí só sabe dar ordem! - Era Parvat que subia a escadas ajudando a amiga que se debulhava em lágrimas. "Provavelmente indo para a enfermaria cuidar da cara de 'Choquito' dela." pensou Hermione, sorrindo satisfeita. Mas no instante seguinte toda raiva voltou ao ouvir as palavras de Rony:

     - Mionizinha, querida, você não vai terminar comigo por uma bobagenzinha insignificante dessas, vai?

     - Vou sim, Rony - respondeu Hermione, com a voz de gelo. - Eu estou terminando definitivamente com você.

     - Mas Mione, você não pode fazer isso! - gritou Rony.

     - Não posso?! - perguntou sarcástica - Weasley você é mesmo um idiota. E eu sou mais ainda por ter aceitado namorar com você. - Sentiu a voz tremer ligeiramente ao dizer isso e percebeu que se não saísse logo dali ia desabar na frente de todos.

     Reuniu o que restava da sua dignidade e se pôs a caminho da Sala Comunal. Mas o local estava apinhado de gente e não conseguiu passar. Sentia um nó na garganta se apertar, os olhos arderem e o desespero crescer dentro do peito. Abaixou a cabeça, escondeu o rosto por de trás de uma cortina que se formou de seus cabelos, e pôs-se a correr. Alguém tentou segura-la, mas deu um safanão tão violento que a pessoa caiu no chão, ela se libertou e continuou correndo. Só parou de correr quando chegou ao seu quarto de monitora.

* * *

**N.B (Nota da Beta):** Oi!! Antes de qualquer coisa, eu sou a Batata, não estranhem eu escrever as notas. É porque, além de beta, sou eu que passo a fic pro computador e envio pro site. A Lisse me passa mais ou menos o que ela quer que eu escreva e eu faço a nota.

Bem, eu bico bastante na história também, algumas cenas são "meio" minhas e eu ajudo nos diálogos mais _importantes_, por assim dizer... hehe, espero que gostem!!


	2. Não Chore

**- Capítulo Dois -**

**Não Chore******

**N.B.1:** Nesse capítulo ocorre uma mudança brusca de personalidade de um personagem, não achem que é "falta de noção" da autora pois o fato é muito bem explicado no capítulo 3. Por favor, não parem de ler por essa razão antes de ler o próximo capítulo todo.

**N.B.2:** Nós simplesmente AMAMOS essa música!!! É capas d'agente enfiá-la em todas as nossas fics!! _Guns__ é tudo!!_ XD

* * *

**Don't Cry - Guns n' Roses**

Talk to me softly

(Fale para mim suavemente)

There's something in your eyes

(Há algo em seus olhos)

Don't hang your head in sorrow

(Não baixe sua cabeça na tristeza)

And please don't cry

(E por favor, não chore)

I know how you feel inside

(Eu sei como você se sente por dentro)

I've been there before

(Eu já senti isso antes)

Somethin's changin' inside you

(Algo está mudando dentro de você)

And don't you know

(E você não sabe)

[refrão:]

Don't you cry tonight

(Não chore hoje a noite)

I still love you baby

(Eu ainda te amo, baby)

Don't you cry tonight

(Não chore hoje a noite)

Don't you cry tonight

(Não chore hoje a noite)

There's a heaven above you baby

(Há um paraíso acima de você, baby)

And don't you cry tonight

(E não chore hoje a noite)

Give me a whisper

(Me dê um sussurro)

And give me a sigh

(E me dê um suspiro)

Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye

(Me dê um beijo antes de você me dar adeus)

Don't you take it so hard now

(Não leve isto tão a sério)

And please don't take it so bad

(E por favor não encare tão mal)

I'll still be thinkin' of you

(Eu continuarei pensando em você)

And the times we had...baby

(E nos momentos que tivemos)

[refrão]

And please remember that I never lied

(E por favor lembre-se que eu nunca menti)

And please remember how I felt inside now honey

(E por favor lembre-se como eu me senti por dentro, querida)

You gotta make it your own way

(Você tem de superar por si mesma)

But you'll be alright now sugar

(Mas você vai ficar bem agora, docinho)

You'll feel better tomorrow

(Você vai se sentir melhor amanhã)

Come the morning light now baby

(Venha para a luz da manhã agora, baby)

[refrão]

Don't you ever cry

(Nunca chore)

Don't you cry tonight

(Não chore essa noite)

Baby maybe someday

(Baby, talvez, algum dia...)

Hermione fechou a porta, tirou os sapatos e o casaco e se jogou na cama aos prantos. Cobriu-se e chorou. Chorou copiosamente e sem descanso por muito tempo, pensando em tudo aquilo.

Estava tão distraída tentando entender por que aquilo havia acontecido com ela, que só percebeu que não estava mais sozinha quando alguém chamando seu nome. Sem saber quem que era resolveu ficar quieta. Chamaram novamente e, antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, sentiu que lhe descobriam a cabeça. Hermione então olhou e viu que não era nenhum intruso querendo zombar dela. Era Harry. Seu querido Harry. Seu grande amigo que sempre fora honesto, sincero e leal. ao contrário de... - seus olhos tornaram a se encher de lágrimas.

Harry que resolvera vir vê-la assim que soube da confusão, sentiu uma dor quase física em reflexo a dor demonstrada por aqueles olhos outrora tão meigos e alegres.

- Ah Mione... Eu sinto tanto, tanto! - E dizendo isso a puxou para um abraço.

Mione se jogou naqueles braços amigos como se fossem uma tábua de salvação e sentiu-se confortada e protegida. Em meio a soluços e suspiros contou tudo a ele.

Harry ouviu a amiga em silêncio e quando ela terminou a narrativa ele se afastou um pouco, tirou um vidrinho de dentro do casaco, pingou dez gotinhas da substância rosada num copo d'água que tinha deixado no criado e ofereceu a Hermione.

- Beba. Beba tudo, vai lhe fazer bem.

Depois de beber, Hermione que já se sentia um pouco melhor perguntou:

- O que é isso?

- É uma poção calmante que a Madame Pomfrey receitou. Ah! Eu também te trouxe isso. - disse tirando algo do bolso.

- Minha varinha. Eu perdi na hora... em que... - A garota sentindo os olhos arderem não conseguiu terminar.

Harry, vendo o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos da garota, a trouxe de encontro ao peito e a abraçou com enquanto murmurava palavras de conforto em seu ouvido. Ficaram assim um bom tempo.

Para a surpresa de Harry, Hermione, que até então só se deixara abraçar, passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço. Sentiu o coração dar um pulo. Quando Mione encostou a testa na sua, notou que a respiração ficara presa em algum lugar no seu peito. Provavelmente obstruída pelo coração que estava entalado na garganta. Notou um brilho no olhar dela que ele nunca tinha visto em seus olhos antes. Hermione então começou a acariciar levemente a nuca do garoto apenas com as pontas dos dedos. Harry sentiu a boca ficar seca. Ele mau ousava respirar. O calor do corpo de Mione tão próximo do seu, o hálito quente no seu rosto... Confuso, Harry sentiu que estremecia quando Hermione o arranhou de leve com as unhas.

Hermione então inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado. Harry sentiu a boca enchendo-se de água em antecipação ao o que estava por vir. Segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, Hermione toucou-lhe levemente os lábios com os seus numa carícia suave. Harry teve a impressão de que se seu coração continuasse a bater nesse ritmo alucinado ia arrebentar seu peito. Hermione então, ainda adiando o que para Harry era inadiável, contornou seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos e depois enquanto deslizava os dedos pela linha do pescoço dele tornou a contorná-los, só que agora com a ponta da língua. Adiando. Prolongando. Torturando. Provocando.

A respiração de Harry estava ofegante como se ele tivesse corrido uns bons quilômetros. Sentiu o sangue muito quente correr mais rápido nas veias. E só então saiu do estupor que lhe envolvia o corpo desde que ela começara com aquilo. Com uma das mãos ele segurou-lhe a nuca, enquanto a outra deslizou para sua cintura. E, como há muito deseja fazer, cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua. Harry temeroso da reação da garota beijou-a suavemente. Mas para sua surpresa e seu contentamento Mione respondeu com ardor ao beijo abrindo a boca e introduzindo a língua nos lábios entreabertos do garoto.

Harry sentiu seu coração parar para logo em seguida senti-lo bater rápido e descompassadamente. Se corpo tremia, mas ele não sentia frio. Pelo contrario, sentia calor, um calor que começava na altura do abdômen e se espalhava em ondas pelo corpo todo no ritmo dos beijos. E estes estavam cada vez mais rápidos, mais profundos e Harry só sabia querer mais, mais... E então quando Harry pensava, ou melhor, quando ele já nem sequer pensava. Quando ele apenas sentia uma vontade imensa de... bem, ele não sabia direito do que, sabia apenas que sentia. E sentia muito, cada vez mais forte, mais intenso, mais quente, desesperante, alucinante e urgente. Hermione interrompeu o beijo. Harry ainda tentou beija-la novamente mas ela o empurrou delicadamente. Confuso, ele viu a garota sorrindo se acomodar novamente sob as cobertas e olhá-lo.

Harry sentindo o rosto queimar sob aquele olhar intenso da garota, concentrou-se em ajeitar os óculos. Um tanto quanto desnorteado, pôs-se de pé e recolheu a capa de invisibilidade caída, preparando-se para vesti-la. Interrompeu, porém, o gesto ao ouvir as palavras de Hermione:

- Fique aqui comigo Harry, me faça companhia. - Ele a ouviu dizer com um voz muito doce.

- Acho melhor não... - respondeu. E para si mesmo - Covarde!

- Por favor Harry. Eu não quero ficar sozinha. Não custa nada. Só até eu dormir. - Ela disse com uma voz suplicante e ainda mais doce.

- Mione eu, eu não posso... não é necessário... - tentou Harry apesar de saber ser uma batalha perdida.

- É claro que pode. Eu sou monitora e estou te dizendo, e quanto a ser necessário... - voltando ao tom de voz adocicado continuou - eu acho necessário, e estou te pedindo. - e dizendo isso estendeu-lhe a mão. Harry desistiu de tentar lutar contra tudo aquilo e depois de tirar a capa e os sapatos, aceitou a mão estendida e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Hermione afastou-se um pouco, levantou as cobertas e disse:

- Tá frio. Deita aqui, ou você pode se resfriar.

Harry sem nem se dar ao trabalho de tentar argumentar, tirou os óculos e a camisa ficando apenas com uma camiseta e a calça do pijama e deitou-se o mais afastado possível da garota. Porém logo a sentiu aconchegar-se a ele. Ignorando qualquer pensamento racional, e o frio na barriga, abraçou-a e pôs-se a acariciar-lhe seu cabelos. Não tardou a senti-la adormecer.

Gentilmente, afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto, trocou suas roupas, afofou o travesseiro, ajeitou as cobertas, aconchegou-se mais uma vez a ela e só então se entregou ao sono.

* * *

**N.B.3:** Bem agora alguns de vocês devem estar gritando: "Que absurdo! Como que faz uma coisa dessa com a Hermione! Ela nunca ia agir assim!" E eu concordo plenamente! Mas como eu disse antes, tem uma explicação plausível para o comportamento, digamos, bastante "_estranho_" da Mione no "O Sonho". É mto doido. Leiam, ficou legal!


	3. O Sonho

**- Capítulo Três -**

**O Sonho******

**N.B.1:** Taí a explicação (e não desculpa!) pra Hermione deprê virar e de repente começar a agarrar o pobre do moleque...

**N.B.2:** A música não tem muito a ver com o capítulo em si, é mais com o que tá acontecendo na história, o contexto. Ela é em homenagem ao nosso ilustre _Roniquinho_!

* * *

Acima do Sol - Skank 

Assim ela já vai

Achar o cara que lhe queira

Como você não quis fazer

Sim, sei que ela só vai

Achar alguém pra vida inteira

Como você não quis

Tão fácil perceber

Que a sorte escolheu voc

E você, cego, nem nota

Quando o tudo ainda é nada

Quando o dia é madrugada

Você gastou sua cota

Eu não posso te ajudar

Esse caminho não ha outro

Que por você passa

Eu queria insistir

Mas o caminha só existe

Quando você passa

Quando o muito ainda é pouco

Você quer infantil e louco

Um sol acima do sol

Mas quando sempre é sempre é nunca

Quando ao lado ainda é muito mais longe

Que qualquer lugar

Um dia ela já vai

Achar o cara que lhe queira

Como você não quis fazer

Se a sorte lhe sorriu

Porque não sorrir de volta

Você nunca olha à sua volta

Não quero estar sendo mal

Moralista ou banal

Aqui está o que me afligia

Hermione acordou devagar, como se gradualmente flutuasse à superfície vinda de águas profundas. Abriu os olhos brevemente, fechou-os de novo. Ainda não havia amanhecido completamente. Desejou mergulhar no sono mais uma vez, ficar sob as águas. Sonhar de novo. Tentou se lembrar do sonho. Sabia que começara como um pesadelo onde ela era presa, amarrada e obrigada a permanecer junto a algo imundo, nojento e traiçoeiro. Sentia a sensação opressora de tentar e não conseguir gritar por socorro, da voz ficar agarrada na garganta. E então aconteceu algo que a libertara, que soltara as amarras que a prendiam. Não conseguia se lembrar exatamente do que acontecera, mas lembrava-se perfeitamente do que havia sentido. Desespero, frustração, desprezo, medo, vergonha, dor e, sobressaindo-se a todos os outros sentimentos, raiva e humilhação. E na velocidade que é peculiar aos sonhos, onde as cenas são rápidas de mais para que se possa controlá-las, porém suficientemente lentas para que possamos acompanhá-las, a cena sombria foi substituída por uma cena reconfortante. Estava sendo abraçada. Sabia estar segura, protegida e acarinhada. E novamente a sensação opressora, as algemas, as correntes, mas apenas por um instante. Pois no instante seguinte estava novamente sendo reconfortada para logo em seguida estar sozinha, mas nem por um momento se sentindo solitária. Pelo contrário, havia uma sensação de aconchego, de familiaridade no ar... Olhando ao seu redor ela percebeu que estava... num jardim luxuriante... um jardim... conhecido... Havia um cheiro inebriante, adocicado, proibido no ar que a intoxicava. A mesma brisa que provocava o farfalhar das folhas, agitava-lhe os cabelos e provocava uma sensação estranha, mas muito agradável, no pescoço. Ela suspirou de prazer. O sol aquecia-lhe o corpo, enquanto a brisa continuava a acaricia-la suavemente. Estremecendo ela entregou-se as sensações.

Mione abriu os olhos novamente, e dessa vez estava bem desperta. Por um momento ficou dividida entre a apreensão e a apreciação do sonho. Por um momento apenas. Logo em seguida foi tomada pelo seu habitual "bom humor matinal" e voltou a ser a garota racional que era.

Balançando a cabeça para afastar lembranças indesejáveis se pôs a espreguiçar. Quando ia levantar sentiu um peso estranho no corpo. Olhou distraidamente para baixo, mas estava tão ocupada com seus resmungos matinais que seu cérebro demorou um pouquinho para registrar o que ela estava vendo. Mas também! Não era todo dia que ela era impedida de se levantar por uma cabeça coberta por um emaranhado de cabelos pretos e espetados. Tinha dormido de novo e estava tendo outro sonho - constatou. Mas já que era pra sonhar bem que podia ter voltado para aquele outro sonho. Hermione riu da situação. E ainda rindo resolveu se livrara daquela cabeça inoportuna e folgada. Quem sabe, se ela conseguisse se levantar, ela não tornava a ir parar naquele jardim. Sorrindo em se imaginar de volta ao jardim, ela a pegou "delicadamente" pelos cabelos e a puxou:

- Aiê! Ai! Que isso? Ai! - gemeu uma voz grave. Hermione só não pulou pra trás porque estava deitada. Foi só então que ela caiu em si e percebeu que não estava sonhando coisa nenhuma. Respirando fundo resolveu encarar de vez a realidade e olhar para baixo. Dessa vez foi o choque e não o sono que a fez demorar para entender a situação.

- Ha... Ha... Har... Harry?? - gaguejou.

- Ai... Bom dia pra você também, Mione. - respondeu um desalinhado Harry.

- Como assim "bom dia"? - disse ainda meio lerda pelo susto.

- Oras! Bom dia! E dá pra largar meu cabelo, por favor?! - gemeu Harry.

- Ah... tá... - disse Mione soltando os cabelos do menino - Mas... Peraí! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bem, eu? Eu estava dormindo até que você me acordou. E por falar nisso, bem que você podia ter sido um pouco mais gentiu, né? - disse enquanto esfregava a cabeça dolorida e sentava.

- Tá! Disso eu sei! Sei que você estava dormindo. O que eu estou querendo saber porque você estava dormindo aqui, no meu quarto. Mais especificamente na minha cama. Pior! Na minha cama... comigo! - Hermione foi aumentando o tom de voz agudo gradativamente até se tornar quase um grito histérico.

- Como assim por que eu estou dormindo aqui? VOCÊ é que me pediu que dormisse aqui! - disse o garoto colocando os óculos e pegando a camisa no chão.

- Que?? Como assim eu que te pedi? Eu não pedi nada. - disse Hermione olhando Harry que vestia a camisa e começava a abotoá-la. Só então Hermione notou as roupas do garoto. Automaticamente olhou para si mesma. Apesar de não se lembrar de tê-la vestido, estava com sua velha e macia camisola de algodão que por sinal encontrava-se toda amassada na altura das coxas deixando-a seminua. Após esta constatação ela olhou ao redor e o que viu a deixou extremamente apreensiva. Seu uniforme se encontrava jogado no chão assim como a capa e os sapatos de Harry. Os lençóis e a colcha estavam totalmente amassados. Hermione lembrou-se da cabeça de Harry em sua barriga e teve um pressentimento de que Harry estivesse dizendo a verdade.

- Harry, por favor me responda: O que é que, bem... o que é que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou Hermione hesitante.

- Como assim Hermione? Você não se lembra? - perguntou Harry incrédulo.

- E do que eu deveria me lembrar, pelo amor de Deus? - questionou enquanto sentia sua apreensão crescer.

Harry tentando organizar os pensamentos correu o olhar distraidamente pelo quarto. Foi quando seus olhos pousavam no pequeno frasco com a poção rosada sobre o criado. O apanhou. "Poção da Serenidade" leu sem realmente prestar muita atenção. "Trás serenidade aos corações feridos, acalma as almas em sofrimento e ajuda a trazer os verdadeiros sentimentos à tona. Dosagem:" continuou lendo "Coração ferido: 4 gotas; Alma em sofrimento: 6 gotas; Trazer verdadeiros sentimentos: 5 gotas. ATENÇÃO: Exceder as dosagens pode trazer efeitos colaterais como desorientação e confusão mental assim como de sentimentos, amnésia parcial e distúrbios de personalidade. Modo de Usar: Pingue al... ". De repente algo se agitou na cabeça de Harry. O garoto então releu o rótulo, e dessa vez com toda a atenção. Enquanto lia Harry começou a entender tudo. Olhando para Hermione ele perguntou:

- Mione, você não se lembra de nada? Ou melhor, do que é você se lembra?

Hermione pôs-se a pensar e então respondeu:

- Bom, Harry, eu me lembro da briga com o Rony. Lembro do que ele fez e também do que eu fiz. Lembro de ter subido pro meu quarto e chorado e depois de você ter vindo me consolar. Depois eu só lembro de hoje. - concluiu Hermione, porém ao ver o olhar do garoto tornou a ficar apreensiva. - Harry, afinal de contas, do que exatamente eu deveria me lembrar? - perguntou sem se preocupar em esconder o nervosismo. Harry vendo o desespero sem razão da amiga resolveu brincar um pouco com ela:

- Oras, Hermione! Deixe de brincadeira. - disse com um olhar incrédulo - Acha mesmo que eu vou cair nessa? Agora? - e dando um sorriso extremamente malicioso continuou - Por um acaso vai me dizer que esqueceu de tudo, tudinho, que aconteceu aqui, é? - Hermione fez uma cara horrorizada e Harry teve que se controlar para não cair na gargalhada.

- Harry você não está dizendo que nós... que eu e... que você e eu, bem... que agente... você sabe... Você não está dizendo isso, está?! - perguntou uma ainda mais horrorizada Hermione. Harry, que tentava desesperadamente controlar o riso, fez uma cara que dizia exatamente o que Hermione tinha medo de ouvir:

- Ora, Mione, o que _VOC_ acha que eu estou dizendo? - perguntou cinicamente. Hermione arregalou tanto os olhos ao ouvir isso que eles pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas.

- Harry, nós não fizemos isso, fizemos?! Por Deus, nós não PODIAMOS ter feito isso, Harry! - esbravejou. Harry teve que morder os lábios para não rir. Porém, vendo a expressão da amiga viu que era melhor contar logo a verdade porque se demorasse muito a coisa podia ficar feia pro seu lado. Mas antes que Harry descesse qualquer coisa. Hermione recomeçou com as lamúrias:

- Harry, onde nós estávamos com a cabeça. Nós não podíamos. Eu e o Rony, nós ainda... bem... agente mal terminou direito. O que ele vai pensar? O que ele vai pensar disso tudo, Harry? Agente...

- Como é que é, Hermione? - perguntou Harry indignado.

- É, Harry! Agente não tinha o direito de fazer isso com...

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! - interrompeu novamente Harry - Você esta preocupada com o que o Rony vai pensar, com o que ele vai sentir? Por acaso você se esqueceu do que ele fez com você, Mione? Será que quando ele estava lá com a Lilá, Hermione, ele se preocupou com você? Se preocupou com o que você poderia pensar ou sentir se descobrisse? Não, Mione, eu acho que não. - Harry pôs-se de pé, apanhou a capa e calçou os sapatos. Respirando fundo para tentar conter a raiva, Harry olhou para Hermione. - Hermione, acho melhor eu ir embora agora. Depois agente conversa. Se é que ainda tem mais alguma coisa para ser dita.

- Harry agente ainda não acabou, você não pode ir embora.

- Eu já disse que eu "t" saindo. - disse rispidamente.

- Harry, você está bravo comigo? - perguntou Hermione assustada com a reação do garoto.

- Claro que não, Mione! Por que eu estaria bravo com você? - disse Harry sorrindo, ou melhor, tentando sorrir. E antes que Hermione (ou sua própria consciência) se manifestasse, aproximou-se dela e a beijou. Foi apenas um selinho, mais foi mais que suficiente para deixar Hermione sem reação. E por um triz sua pernas não reagiram da mesma maneira. Recuperando a compostura, Harry sorriu sedutoramente - Tchau Mione.

E sob o olhar abobalhado da garota, se dirigiu a porta. A segurança e a calma em pessoa. Mas foi só sair do quarto para a mascara vir abaixo. Ele não estava calmo coisa nenhuma. Muito pelo contrario. Estava furioso. Furioso com aquele cafajeste do Rony. Furioso com Hermione por se preocupar com os sentimentos dos outros. Como se aquele pústula merecesse alguma consideração! E, no fundo, furioso consigo mesmo por ter se enfiado nessa confusão. Em vez de ajudar Hermione, como era seu propósito, ele acabara por deixa-la ainda mais confusa do que antes. "Grande Harry Potter!" pensou com sarcasmo enquanto se dirigia à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, "Tentou bancar o herói indo em salvamento da donzela em apuros e olha só no que deu." E a donzela em questão nem era mais _donzela_. "Bem, pelo menos é isso que ela acha" pensou um pouco mais descontraído.

Havia acabado de passar pelo buraco do retrato e se dirigia às escadas do dormitório quando viu Rony vindo em sua direção. Continuou seu caminho e o ignorou. - Harry - Rony chamou, e vendo que o amigo não respondera chamou novamente:

- Harry! Harry! Onde você estava? Você ficou sabendo? A Mione terminou comigo. Você a viu? Eu preciso conversar com ela. Ela não tinha o direito de terminar comigo! - Ao ouvir isso Harry perdeu o que sobrava de sua paciência. Rony nem viu o que o atingiu.

- Seu grande idiota! - gritou furioso - Ela tinha direito de fazer isso e muito mais! Você tem sorte de ela ter sido tão generosa com você.

- Como assim, Harry? Você está do lado dela? - perguntou Rony do chão esfregando o lábio inchado da pancada.

- É claro que eu estou, seu idiota! Você não podia ter feito isso com ela! Não com a Mione! Você NÃO podia! E agora sai da minha frente antes que eu te parta em dois - esbravejou Harry e subiu as escadas.

Só quando ouviu o barulho da porta fechando é que Hermione acordou do seu estado de semiconsciência. Saiu da cama e pôs-se a andar de um lado pro outro inquieta enquanto sua mente trabalhava furiosamente. "Não é possível" pensava "Não pode ser! Eu ainda estou dormindo e tendo um sonho estranho. Eu vou é tomar um banho. Isso! Não há nada melhor para acordar do que um banho" pensou indo em direção ao banheiro. Por alguns instantes ela se distraiu com os preparativos do banho. Porém, assim que mergulhou na água morna, os pensamentos voltaram com força total.

"Nós não fizemos isso!" pensou com convicção em quanto atravessava a banheira. "Não podíamos fazer isso! O Harry tá doido. Só pode. E se - e eu estou concedendo o benefício da dúvida - _SE_ isso for verdade eu é que sou doida. Totalmente. O pior e que eu não lembro de nada... Como será que foi? Bem, o Harry é gentiu, é carinhoso e também muito... É, não deve ter sido tão ruim. Pensando bem, deve ter sido "danado de bom", isso sim!" - uma parte de sua mente riu do "danado de bom". Lembrou-se do sonho.

Dando uma última braçada, alcançou os degraus para sair da banheira. - É! Acho que nós fizemos isso. - pensou alto dando um meio sorriso. Vestida com o roupão voltou ao quarto e parou em frente à janela observando a neve cair lá fora. Ficou assim, nessa contemplação silenciosa por algum tempo. Então notou sua própria imagem refletida na vidraça. Fez uma careta para si mesma e sorriu alegre. Mandou um beijo para sua imagem. Esse gesto fez com que se lembrasse de um outro beijo. O beijo que Harry havia lhe dado antes de sair. Passou a língua nos lábios e então sorriu, e dessa vez abertamente. Um sorriso triunfante. Logo depois do sorriso veio um bocejo. O que fez com que o sorriso se transformasse numa gargalhada convulsiva que a levou às lágrimas. - É! Resultados de uma noite mal dormida! - disse dando outro enorme bocejo. Contendo um novo acesso de riso, mandou um último beijo para o seu reflexo e se jogou na cama. Pegou a varinha sobre o criado e murmurou um feitiço para fechar as cortinas. Então sorriu de forma determinada, um sorriso totalmente feminino. E foi com essa expressão no rosto que ela voltara a adormecer.

* * *

**N.B.3:** Ha! A Hermione desesperada desse capítulo é o máximo!!!

Ai ai, o Rony toma tanta porrada nessa fic...

Estaí, esse é começo da fic... Vamos tentar não demorar muito, atualizar rápido. Mas não prometo nada!!


	4. Eu Vou Estar

**- Capítulo Quatro -**

**Eu Vou Estar******

**Eu Vou Estar - Capital Inicial**

Eu não vou pro inferno

Eu não iria tão longe por voc

Mas vai ser impossível não lembrar

Vou estar em tudo que você v

Nos seus livros

Nos seus discos

Vou entrar na sua roupa

E onde você menos esperar

Eu vou estar

Eu não vou pro céu também

Eu não sou tão bom assim

Mesmo quando encontrar alguém

Você ainda vai ver a mim

Nos seus livros

Nos seus discos

Vou entrar na sua roupa

E onde você menos esperar

Embaixo da cama

Nos carros passando

No verde da grama

Na chuva chegando eu voltar

Nos seus livros

Nos seus discos

Vou entrar na sua roupa

E onde você menos esperar

Ao sair do campo de quadribol, Harry não estava nem um pouco feliz - Como a Angelina podia ser tão injusta? - pensava - Eu não tenho culpa de estar chovendo e o pomo ter levado a melhor sobre mim. Se bem que, se eu estivesse com a cabeça no treino, talvez tivesse me saído melhor.

Porém seus pensamentos encontravam-se concentrados em torno de uma única pessoa: **Hermione Granger**, e as muitas perguntas que ela deixara para trás ao desaparecer. Ninguém sabia dizer como é que ela saíra do castelo, pois Harry presumia que ela tivesse saído. Provavelmente fora passar o Natal com os pais, pensara Harry tentando se convencer de que tudo estava bem. O que realmente o preocupava era como é que ela havia saído. Verificara entre os alunos que iam passar o Natal em casa, no dia da partida e ela não estava lá. Fora então conversar com a professora McGonagall, expor suas preocupações. A professora sorriu com um ar divertido enquanto o ouvia. Depois, educadamente, mandou que ele se preocupasse com a própria vida e não se metesse nos assuntos que não lhe diziam  respeito. Muito educadamente.

Desde então Harry encontrava-se tentando achar um meio de explicar o sumiço dela. Ela não desaparatou.Não tinha idade para isso e mesmo que tivesse não poderia fazer isso. Como ela mesma dizia: "Não se pode simplesmente aparatar ou desaparatar em Hogwarts".

Perdido em pensamentos, Harry começou a subir as escadas quando viu alguém sentado no último degrau. - Mione? - murmurou. Sim, era ela, que parecia ter saído dos seus pensamentos. Terminou de subir as escadas correndo.

- Mione? - perguntou ainda sem acreditar.

A garota que, pra variar, estava lendo, sem nem sequer se dar o trabalho de interromper a leitura respondeu - Sim?

Harry, estava tão feliz de ver a amiga, que nem notou a indiferença da resposta.

- Mione, onde você estava? Está tudo bem com você? Você tá legal?

Hermione fechou o livro, marcando a página com o dedo e só então, olhou para Harry.

- Calma garoto! Uma pergunta por vez, sim? Bem, mas de qualquer forma... Vejamos... - disse olhando-se de cima a baixo com uma expressão avaliativa - Sim, sim. É, acho que eu estou bem. Muito bem, obrigada. E quanto a "onde eu estava", bem... _Mistéééééééério!_ - falou com um ar de conspiração terrorista - Brincadeirinha! Eu estava... bem... Aonde eu estava não é da sua conta Potter. - e com um sorriso malicioso - E nem pense em perguntar com quem eu estava nem o que eu estava fazendo!

- Ahn?

- Harry, o que você andou fazendo com o seu cérebro enquanto eu estive fora? Eu fui passar o Natal com meus pais como eu sempre faço, oras! - disse a menina rindo do garoto.

- Ah bom... Por um instante eu fiquei imaginando coisas. - disse com um olhar que traduzia bem o que ele pensou.

Mione, que já voltara a leitura, apenas riu e balançou a cabeça.

Harry ainda não havia desistido do inquérito, continuou:

- Mas diz aí, Mione. Você tá bem mesmo?

Hermione suspirou impaciente e o olhou.

- Sim, Harry. Eu estou ótima! Melhor impossível! - E voltou ao livro.

- Tem certeza? Sabe, eu estive preocupado com você estes últimos dias, Você sumiu e agente nem conversou direito.

- Uhm hum. - respondeu a outra interessadíssima... na leitura.

- Pois é. - continuou, inabalável - na última vez que nos vimos você não estava muito bem, então eu realmente fiquei preocupado...

- Uhm hum. - disse Hermione mudando de posição e cruzando as pernas. Harry, que a observava, instintivamente acompanhou o movimento com o olhar. Só aí que ele notou que ela parecia estar usando o uniforme do primeiro ano. Então ele viu uma manchinha na coxa dela. Meio boquiaberto e totalmente apalermado com o comprimento da saia o garoto apenas comentou:

- Uia, Mione! Nunca notei que você tem uma pinta na coxa - disse levando a mão a saia e a olhando como se pedisse permissão. A garota deu mais um suspiro de impaciência e o olhou com indiferença.Harry subiu a barra da saia alguns centímetros e percebeu que a "manchinha" tinha uma forma definida. "Parece com uma ponta de uma meia lua e um pedaço...

- de uma estrela!?" - pensou alto.

Hermione num movimento brusco, descruzou as pernas, consertou a saia e emburrando a cara voltou a atenção ao livro.

Harry sem saber ao certo se queria ter certeza do que era aquilo, num impulso subiu novamente a barra da saia dela, dessa vez **vários** centímetros. E fazendo uma cara que mesclava assombro, incredulidade e indignação, esbravejou:

- O que é isso? - apontando o local com uma mão, enquanto a outra, que havia levantado a barra da saia, continuava no mesmo lugar.

Hermione suspirou pela terceira vez, dessa vez conformada.

- Eh! Já vi que não vai dar pra ler mesmo, né? - disse dobrando a ponta da página e jogando o livro de lado. Olhou para ele, que continuava paralisado com as mãos no mesmo lugar, e disse com uma expressão de quem faz um grande esforço para pensar. - Bem, vejamos - e olhou para baixo - isso me parece... hum... - e numa voz tediosa de quem dizia a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Saia. Tatuagem. Perna. Mão. Minha perna. **Sua** mão, na **minha** perna. De qual desse "isso" você está falando?

Harry assustado com a constatação da garota, retirou as mãos rápido. Mas nem por isso desistiu.

- Ah, Mione! Você entendeu. Eu tô falando disso! - e apontou para a perna dela tomando o cuida de não encostar dessa vez.

Hermione o olhou como se duvidasse da própria resposta e disse num voz hesitante: - Uma... tatuagem?!

Harry a olha como se só agora tivesse confirmado suas suspeitas e com um olhar acusador disse: Mione, você tá doida? Como é que você fez isso?

- Bem, na verdade não fui eu, foi um taduador. - e com cara de professor Binns continuou - É um processo bem simples, sabe? Consiste em...

- Não, Hermione! Não me interessa saber se o processo é simples ou não. Eu não dou a mínima pra isso. O que eu quero saber é **porque**, diabos, você fez isso? - interrompeu Harry, irritado.

- Oras! E vai continuar querendo. Eu não te devo satisfações. O corpo é meu. Portanto... Não se envolva.

- O corpo pode até ser seu, sim. Mas isso não impede que eu me preocupe com você. Por isso desembucha logo. O que esta acontecendo com você, Hermione?

Com um olhar sonso e um sorriso no melhor estilo Malfoy, Hermione debochou - Blá, blá, blá, blá! Blá, blá, blá, blá! Blá, blá, blá, blá... - e dando um sorriso doce, com se ele tivesse dois anos, disse - Harry, querido. - e com uma expressão de burro amarrado continuou - Eu já te disse. Eu não te devo satisfação. Então... "Me erra", garoto!

Harry sentiu a impaciência e a irritação crescerem no peito. "O que deu na Hermione pra ela agir assim?"

- Mione, isso tudo é pelo que aconteceu com o Rony... Ahn... e também com agente? - perguntou hesitante.

- Vá se danar, Harry Potter!

- O QUE?!?!

- Ah, não entendeu não, é? Pois muito bem, eu repito: VÁ SE DANAR!!

Se Harry tinha alguma dúvida, agora tinha certeza absoluta. Havia algo muito errado ali. Hermione, praguejando, onde já se viu?! Se ele contasse ninguém acreditaria.

Hermione fez um gesto de impaciência e Harry prevendo-lhe a intenção apenas colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela forçado-a a sentar novamente.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, disse num tom decisivo que não admitia réplica - Nem pense nisso. Você não sai daqui enquanto não me explicar o que está acontecendo.

Hermione o olhou de um modo impertinente.

- Ah, é? E quem vai me impedir?

- Eu. - respondeu simplesmente

- Duvideo-dó - provocou-o

- Experimente, - ele disse num ameaçador - e verá!

Hermione riu com deboche.

- Rá! - desdenhou - Até parece, Potter.

- Já disse, Mione. Ou fala, ou fica mofando aqui.

- É, a biba tá nervosa, gente! Sabe, isso é falta de mulher...

- HERMIONE! Fala logo, caramba!

- Eu já disse. _Não é da sua conta!_

- Claro que é!

- Não, não é. E agora me solta. - falou entre dentes.

- Só te solto depois que você me explicar o que é que está acontecendo com você.

Hermione bufou irritada. Já tinha perdido a paciência com essa discussão. Mas então teve uma idéia. Essa última semana ela havia pesquisado sobre um assunto... interessante, pra dizer o mínimo. Resolvendo mudar de tática e aproveitando pra testar seus novos conhecimentos, sorriu. E de um modo hesitante, não tinha muita certeza se aquilo era o certo a fazer, disse:

- Harry, tudo bem, você venceu.

O brilho triunfante que surgiu nos olhos do garoto deu a Hermione a certeza pra continuar:

Dando um sorriso sedutor, segurou o queixo do garoto que estava em pé na escada alguns degraus abaixo de onde ela estava sentada. Olhando-a nos olhos, fez com que lentamente ele aproximasse o rosto do seu.

Harry, aturdido, pensou que ela fosse o beijar. Porém no último instante ela desviou a boca da sua, aproximando-se de seu ouvido. Quando ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, Harry sentiu como se uma descarga elétrica percorresse sua espinha.

- Eu sou crescida e vacinada. Além do mais... - o sorriso aumentou ao sentir que Harry estremecia de leve - Não te devo satisfações. E... - voltando a ficar de frente para ele, com os olhos cravados nos dele e as bocas a milímetros de distância continuou - ... Vá se danar, Harry Potter.

Dando um sorriso travesso ela o soltou, pegou o livro, se pôs de pé e olhou pra ele. Soprou-lhe um beijo e saiu dali correndo.

Harry, perplexo com tudo aquilo, demorou a reagir. Assim que seu cérebro assimilou tudo, saiu a toda atrás dela.

Ele a viu virar à direita e se pôs a correr mais rápido para não perde-la de vista. Porém, antes que conseguisse fazer a curva deu de cara com alguém que vinha em direção contrária. Na velocidade em que estava, Harry só conseguiu parar em cima da pessoa. Resultado: os dois foram parar, literalmente, à dois metros dali.

Harry, que caiu de mau jeito e ainda estava zonzo, foi ajudado a se levantar pelo outro.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Rony solícito.

- Ahn... Rony? Foi mal. Eu nem vi que era você. - disse Harry, ainda meio lerdinho da pancada - Acho que eu estou bem. E você?

- Tô legal também. Aonde você tava indo com tanta pressa, cara?

- Ahn... Ah, é! Hermione! - exclamou Harry.

- O que tem a Mione? - questionou Rony sem entender.

- Ela... Ela... Ela fez... A Mione... Ela...

- Ela o que, Harry? Fala logo, cara! Você tá me deixando preocupado.

Harry balançou a cabeça caindo na real. Olhou para Rony que ainda esperava uma resposta.

- Ah... Não é da sua conta, Weasley!! - disse impaciente voltando a correr em direção ao quarto da Hermione.

Rony ainda permaneceu por alguns instantes no mesmo lugar tentando entender aquilo. Por fim desistiu e saiu murmurando algo como "esse povo é doido... Bebe, só pode!".

* * *

**N.B.1:** Esse capítulo é doido! Eles discutindo igual criança... "Vai!" "Não, não vou!" Ha ha!

E a Mione começa a botar as asinhas de fora!!!! Agora o bicho pega!

**N.B.2:** Ah! No próximo cap: Como o Harry reparou que uma certa garota não era mais a dentuça de cabelo "puf" mandona... "Tudo Mudar"


	5. Tudo Mudar

**-- Capítulo Cinco --**

**Tudo Mudar******

****

**N.B.1:** Bem... Desculpem a demora. É q tivemos alguns probleminhas técnicos...__

_a autora grita indignada: "Probleminhas técnicos"? Vc chama perder o capítulo e ter q escreve-lo todo de novo de "probleminhas técnicos"!?!?! __O.O_

Hem hem. Continuando: E uma pequena crise de branco proveniente desse triste ocorrido...

**N.B.2: **E é bem provável que o capítulo 6 demore também... Eu estou tendo problemas com meu PC e não sei quando vou poder entrar na net de novo... Oh vida...

* * *

****

**_Charlie Brown Jr - Tudo Mudar_**

_Quando eu vi você quase não acreditei_

_Nem vi você mudar, nem vi você crescer, mais_

_Nunca te imaginei assim_

_Quando me aproximei mal sabia o que falar_

_Nem vi você mudar, nem vi você crescer, mais_

_Nunca te imaginei assim..._

_Como pode tudo mudar_

_Em um segundo, nem pensar_

_Não vou voltar a traz, agora é assim que vai ser_

_Difícil acreditar que depois de tanto tempo_

_Eu iria me ligar em você, não posso acreditar_

_Quando me aproximei mal sabia o que falar_

_Nem vi você mudar, nem vi você crescer, mais_

_Nunca te imaginei assim..._

_Como pode tudo mudar_

_Em um segundo, nem pensar_

_Não vou voltar a traz, agora é assim que vai ser_

_Tudo Mudar..._

_"...Estive pensando em me mudar_

_Sem te deixar pra traz_

_Resolvi pensar em nós_

_Vou te levar daqui..."_

_Tudo Mudar..._

_Como pode tudo mudar_

_Em um segundo, nem pensar_

_Não vou voltar a traz, agora é assim que vai ser._

Harry seguiu correndo para o quarto de Hermione. Como esperava, encontrou a porta fechada. Bateu na porta e disse numa voz suave:

– Mione, abre a porta. Eu só quero conversar.

Esperou. Em vão, pois a única resposta foi o silêncio.

– Hermione, vamos lá. Seja razoável. Abra a porta. – choramingou impaciente.

Bateu na porta de novo e desta vez esquecendo toda delicadeza.

– Hermione, abre logo essa porta! – gritou.

– Não é justo. – pensava enquanto socava furiosamente a porta – Eu sei que ela está aí dentro. Ela sabe que eu sei. Então por que, diabos, ela não abre essa porra dessa porta?! – Harry descarregou toda sua raiva na porta. Esmurrou até seus dedos doerem.

Por fim ele percebeu que mesmo que ela estivesse no quarto, e ele sabia que estava, ela não abriria a porta. Harry sentiu o gosto amargo da frustração na boca.

Com o peito oprimido pelo desanimo, Harry enfim desistiu de chamá-la. Encostou a testa na porta e permaneceu assim um bom tempo, esperando a respiração acelerada e os batimentos cardíacos alterados se normalizarem.

– Não é possível! – pensava exaltado – Hermione não tinha o direito de fugir. Não de mim que sempre fui seu amigo. Nunca menti. Nunca a enganei.

– Não é verdade. E você sabe muito bem disso... – disse o lado cruel de sua consciência.

– Oras! Aquilo foi só uma mentirinha de nada. Não fez mal a ninguém. Não vale toda essa confusão. – justificou-se para si mesmo.

– Oh! É claro que vale!

– Não. Não vale. Hermione sempre foi uma garota sensata e inteligente. Deveria ter esperado e conversado mais. Só isso. Não sabia que Hermione era covarde. Ela fugiu de mim. – respondeu exaltado.

– Não ela que é o covarde da história... – insinuou maldosamente a consciência.

Harry não soube o que argumentar diante disso. Deixou o corpo deslizar pesadamente até chão sentando-se com as costas escoradas na porta. Suspirando impotente diante daquela situação, deu livre-curso aos pensamentos. Dessa vez sem tentar barrar os sentimentos inquietantes que vinham se infiltrando clandestinamente em seu peito toda vez que pensava em Hermione durante os últimos tempos.

Harry não fazia a mínima idéia de quando e porque aqueles sentimentos estranhos (e absurdos!) começaram a persegui-lo. Ou talvez fizesse...

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que as aulas haviam começado e Harry e Rony já estavam totalmente enrolados com as matérias. Hermione, como sempre, se dispusera a ajuda-los. Rony, porém, após uma hora de aula de poções desistira e subira para o dormitório alegando que "estava com muito sono devido ao adiantado da hora e que isso impossibilitava seu cérebro de registrar qualquer coisa. Sendo assim era melhor nem insistir". Fugindo ao olhar de reprovação de Hermione, murmurou um "boa noite" e saiu resmungando algo contra a necessidade de aprender sobre as propriedades soníferas da raiz de codex.

Mais uma hora depois era Harry que não entendia tal necessidade. – Pra que é que eu preciso saber dessa porcaria?! – pensava injuriado – Eu nunca tive problemas para dormir! – Suspirando, Harry mais uma vez tentou prestar atenção no que Hermione dizia apenas por consideração a garota.

– ... quando misturados adquirem uma coloração rósea pálida e um aroma que lembra maçãs maduras...

Harry olhou para Hermione que estava sentada numa cadeira ao seu lado, bem próxima a ele para poder falar baixo e ser ouvida. A faixa do roupão bordado com o brasão da Grifinória estava frouxamente amarrado revelando a camisola de algodão que Hermione vestia. O cabelo dela estava preso em uma trança lateral que caia displicentemente sobre o colo da garota. Colo este, que tinha a coloração de marfim envelhecido à luz dourada da lareira. Harry percebeu que a pele dela era salpicada por delicadas sardas naquela região e achou isso adorável. Então olhou para o rosto dela, mas Hermione estava tão concentrada no livro que nem percebeu ser alvo de exame tão minucioso. Harry aproveitou e continuou a observa-la. Algumas mechas de cabelo haviam se rebelado contra a trança e agora pendiam livres ao longo do rosto e do pescoço de Hermione. Isso, à iluminação difusa e mais o fato de ela estar sussurrando davam-lhe um intrigante – e delicioso – ar de mistério que despertavam em Harry uma estranha sensação de curiosidade. Não que essa sensação fosse desagradável. Não, longe disso. Era apenas... estranho, pois conhecia Hermione tanto quanto a si mesmo. Não tinha motivos para sentir-se curioso em relação a ela. Afinal, era apenas Mione. Sua grande e querida amiga Hermione Granger. Mas mesmo após esses pensamentos a sensação persistiu, Harry por fim, resolveu ceder ao impulso e continuou a analisa-la.

A franja de Hermione estava um pouco comprida, mas ao invés de dar-lhe uma aparência desleixada, dava-lhe um ar de amadurecimento. Olhou um pouco mais abaixo e o que viu causou-lhe espanto. "Desde quando Hermione corrigia as sobrancelhas?" pensou espantado, mais consigo mesmo do que com ela. Não sabia responder à essa pergunta, pois até aquele momento não havia sequer notado. É, talvez não conhecesse Hermione tanto assim. Ou talvez apenas não prestasse atenção. Levemente contrariado com tal constatação e determinado a reparar essa falha prosseguiu com o exame, dessa vez com atenção e interesse dobrados.

Os olhos da garota estavam voltados para o livro, portanto não pode observa-los. Concentrou-se então no nariz dela. Era um pouquinho arrebitado e tinha uma minúscula sarda na ponta. E isso, juntamente com o queixo empinado dava-lhe um ar de atrevimento e orgulho extremamente gracioso e feminino. Porém foi ao olhar a boca de Hermione que Harry realmente levou um susto. Dessa vez, algo físico. Sentiu a boca seca e a garganta apertar tornando a respiração difícil. O primeiro adjetivo que passou pela cabeça de Harry foi: suculenta. Muito suculenta. E carnuda. E vermelha. Úmida. E doce. Parecia ser muito doce. Harry perdeu-se em se imaginar provando o sabor daqueles lábios que pareciam tão apetitosos.

– Não seria delicioso, Harry? – infriltou-se a voz de Hermione em seus pensamentos.

– Oh, sim, Mione! Com certeza seria. – respondeu ele sem pensar. Mas então percebeu que ela havia perguntado qualquer coisa sobre a matéria e corou violentamente. Mas bastou olhar para os lábios dela para que os pensamentos voltassem com força total.

– O que é isso, moleque?! – pensou exasperado – Hermione Anne Granger, lembra? **Her****-mi-o-****ne**. Sua amiga! A garota do trasgo...

Bem, agora ele percebia que definitivamente aquela não era a mesma garotinha mandona e feiosa que salvara do trasgo montanhês no primeiro ano. Estava... diferente... Olhando para ela, ali naquele momento, Harry não conseguia se lembrar dela daquele jeito. "Ela não mudou de um dia pro outro!" indignou-se. Não. Ela não mudara. Ela cresceu e ele nem parou para prestar atenção. Chocava-o pensar que isso tinha acontecido ali do seu lado, embaixo do seu nariz. Mas agora ele havia notado. E como! Tentou se lembrar de quando é que aquela mudança havia começado, mas não conseguiu. Lembrava-se de tê-la achado diferente e bonita no baile em seu quarto ano. Mas percebeu que isso só ocorrera porque ele não sabia que era ela. Portanto a impressão não se transformara em certeza. Agora porém, não entendia como é que isso podia ter passado despercebida. Uma mudança que poderia ser chamada de drástica. Sentia-se um grande idiota. Como é que só ele não percebera? Porque agora ele via que fora o único a não perceber. Todos os outros já haviam notado. Com certeza isso explicava certas atitudes nos outros que Harry antes julgava como estranhas apesar de não ter dado muita atenção. Como o número de alunos a pedir ajuda a Hermione com os estudos havia triplicado, e parecia que uma boa parte desses alunos não precisavam realmente de ajuda. E Neville sempre se oferecendo para carregar-lhe os livros. Rony dizendo que Hermione estava diferente, que ela havia mudado e pra melhor. E o Malfoy que diminuíra com as ofensas. Não. Isso não! Aí também já é de mais. Ele devia ter encontrado outro para aporrinhar. Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra... Mas que seria até engraçado, isso seria...

– Harry?... Harry! Você não está prestando a mínima atenção no que eu estou dizendo, não é mesmo? – perguntou uma irritada Hermione.

– Ah... Eu... Bem... Eu estava um pouquinho distraído. Mione. Mas não foi de propósito. Juro! Foi mal. É que eu estou meio cansado. – disse Harry corando – Prometo que vou prestar atenção agora.

E ele realmente havia prestado atenção. "Ou pelo menos tentado..." pensou divertido recostando a cabeça na porta.

O fato era que depois daquele dia, toda vez que Hermione ficava perto dele – especialmente quando **s** ela ficava perto dele – coisas estranhas aconteciam com sua mente. E, principalmente, coisas estranhas aconteciam com, bem... com seu corpo.

Harry lembrava-se bem da vez em que Rony teve uma reação alérgica na aula da professora Sprout, logo no primeiro horário e passou o dia inteiro na enfermaria. Ele e Hermione então ficaram o resto do dia juntos. Só os dois. Na última aula – poções – depois de passar um dia que podia ser definido no mínimo como desastroso, Harry já estava tão aparvalhado que conseguiu bater todos os recordes. Ele aprontou sozinho mais confusão do que o Neville em seus piores dias. Eles deveriam fazer uma poção revitalizante e Harry só percebeu que tinha algo errado com sua poção quando desastradamente derramou metade do líquido azulado (que, por sinal, deveria ter ficado laranja) na mesa e livros, pergaminhos, penas e a própria mesa foram corroídos se transformando numa massa viscosa e fedorenta arrancando exclamações de toda a turma. Claro que exclamações de horror dos grifinórios e de desprezo dos sonserinos. Snape aproveitou e tirou mais de vinte pontos da Grifinória. No final foi até engraçado. Ele até achou graça da história depois de um tempo. Bem... depois de um bom tempo.

Harry lembrava-se também de uma aula do professor Firenze em que eles deveriam observar o céu noturno. Os alunos deveriam deitar-se sobre cobertores forrados no chão de uma sala da astronomia, em duplas para poderem discutir e analisar melhor depois. A atividade consistia em mapear determinadas áreas do céu que era de um profundo azul coberto por uma malha de salpicos de prata. Ao andar pela sala tinha-se a sensação de estar flutuando em meio as estrelas. O professor separa as duplas e Harry, q fazia dupla com Hermione, deveria concentrar-se em um Centurião próximo à Vênus.

Harry não sabia se exultava ou se estrebuchava. Ele e... **Hermione**. Deitados lado a lado, sob aquele céu estrelado com àquela atmosfera mágica que deixava a todos meio embriagados. Não. Harry tinha de aceitar. Isso era de mais pra ele. Não é covardia admitir os limites. Oh, não! É até coragem. Mas Harry corajosamente _agüentou_ a situação. A última coisa em que Harry prestou atenção foi ao que o professor dizia. Mesmo porque seus sentidos estavam embotados de mais com Hermione e as reações do seu corpo à proximidade para que Harry conseguisse prestar atenção à qualquer outra coisa. Em um determinado momento da aula Hermione, que estivera concentrada em o que o professor mandava fazer, sussurrou-lhe algo no ouvido sobre uma estrela qualquer. Harry que, definitivamente, não estava prestando a mínima atenção ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor só não deu um pulo porque ele não possuía mais nenhuma capacidade de reação àquela altura. E, definitivamente, se alguém perguntasse o que ela falou ele não faria a mínima idéia do que responder.

Harry lembrava-se também, e lembrava-se com um gosto amargo na boca e a sensação de um murro no estomago, de quando Hermione e Rony começaram a namorar. Foi um dos períodos mais confusos de sua vida. Ele perdido em meio a devaneios absurdos, se julgando um crápula por pensar coisas impossíveis sobre sua melhor amiga, quando de repente seu melhor amigo fizera o que ele próprio mais desejava fazer, mais não admitia nem para si mesmo. Na verdade, Harry só entendeu o que sentia, só conseguiu desvendar os próprios sentimentos, quando viu Rony conquistar para si o que ele mais desejava. Fora uma das decisões mais excruciantes da sua vida, relevar a própria felicidade em nome da felicidade das duas pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo.

Ele se levantou lentamente, deu uma última olhada para porta, e se pôs a caminho do dormitório.

Pensando sobre tudo isso, Harry deu um suspiro cansado. Um suspiro que exprimia toda a sua frustração, a sua revolta e também o seu desespero.

Mais uma vez ele a havia perdido.

* * *

**N.B.3: **Aí galera, eu só pude deixar esse capítulo direitinho hoje! O PC de lan-house de onde eu enviei esse cap antes, não tinha o Office... Quando percebi eu tinha enviado no WordPad e tinha ficado aquela coisa torta... Agora tá tudo arrumadinho!!!!

**N.B.4:** Ah!!!! A Lisse ñ vai importar se eu fizer isso... Dedico esse cap à Gika, valeu por publicar essa bagaça no seu site, valeu msm dona!!!! E ao Oficial Ricardo pelo apóio, nós agradecemos de verdade! Valeu, bjs!!!

- Deixem comentários!!! XD [Só ñ nos xinguem mto...]


End file.
